Come Away, Child
| miniseries = Waypoint | writer = Simon Roy | artist = Simon Roy | letterer = Andworld Desgin | editor = Sarah Gaydos | printed = Waypoint, Issue 5 | published = | pages = 10 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2267 |stardate = 3328.3-3358.5 |}} "Come Away, Child" is the second story in Waypoint, Issue 5, part of the Waypoint miniseries, published in by IDW Publishing in honor of ''Star Trek'''s 50th anniversary. The story is set in the 2260s and focuses on the personnel of an isolated Federation research outpost. Publisher's description :We meet a young scientist at the very beginning of her career studying alien species, while respecting the Prime Directive. What could go wrong? Summary ;Science officer's log, stardate 3328.3 : We've made a small detour from our course to deliver Ensign Herrada to a scientific outpost on Otari 2. The outpost is constructed to avoid detection by the natives, and crews only two. Dr. Lewis, the outpost's director, is known for a somewhat obsessive interest in her research subjects. Whether or not Ensign Herrada is aware of this is unknown. After two weeks in the Otari II outpost, Herrada had been unable to connect personally with Lewis, but noted that she was constructing a intricate facial bust of a male Otarian with a detailed backstory, seemingly as a hobby. That night Lewis went missing, and Herrada discovered the bust being worn as an Otarian disguise so Lewis could interact with her subjects in the nearby island village. When Lewis returned, Herrada confronted her, warning about risks to the Prime Directive. But Lewis said she'd just learned more about their culture than in one year's worth of study. A yearly mating festival would last one more day, the only time a stranger could visit the village, so the two worked together to prepare for another interaction. Lewis's character then met a group of Otarians. However, some mistake by the universal translator led the group to think she was a spy, and she was assaulted. Herrada primed the phaser on their aquaprobe, but over their communications system Lewis begged her not to fire at the natives. Lewis was killed, her body burned in a large fire, erasing evidence that she was not from the planet. She'd wanted so badly to make a personal connection with the natives that she'd risked the Prime Directive, a desire Herrada could relate to. Log entries * Personal log, Laura Herrada'''' References Characters : • Laura Herrada • Ganira Lewis • Montgomery Scott • Spock Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • canoe Locations :Otari 2 (Otari II outpost) Earth Races and cultures :Human • Otarian • Vulcan Dolgari States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :aquaprobe • PADD • phaser • sensor • spear • stylus • telescope • transporter • tricorder • universal translator • viewscreen Ranks and titles :artist • chief • commander • director • doctor • ensign • exobiologist • spy • trader • warrior • xenoanthropologist Other references :air • assignment patch • bone • communication • day • ecosystem • • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • festival • fire • fish • gene • hour • ice age • island • language • log • log entry • month • ocean • orbit • outpost • personal log • personal log, Laura Herrada • Prime Directive • rank • science • science officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) • snow • Starfleet ranks • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • transporter room • tribe • year Timeline Chronology ; 10 million years ago : Otarians evolved from an aquatic species that breathed air. ; 100,000 years ago - 12,000 years ago : Era of the most recent ice age on Earth. ; 2261 : Ganira Lewis began studying the Otarians; Otari II outpost established. ; 2267 (stardate 3328.3) : orbited Otari II to deliver Laura Herrada and pick up . ; 2267 (stardate 3358.8) : Otari II outpost shut down following the death of Ganira Lewis. Appendices Background * The story's title echoed the refrain of "The Stolen Child", a poem written by William Yeats in 1889. ( ) * The story provided a rare look at the inner workings of a hidden 23rd century research outpost studying indigenous intelligent species. Related stories * – The Archernar IV contact station prepared for first contact with the Archernarians. * – Data exposed a hidden research outpost on to the native inhabitants. Images laura Herrada.jpg|Ensign Laura Herrada. ganira Lewis.jpg|Dr. Ganira Lewis. Otarian002.jpg|Otarians. Otari-II.jpg|Otari II. Otari-II-outpost.jpg|Otari II outpost. Aquaprobe.jpg|Aquaprobe. Connections External links * *Come Away, Child article at the FreakSugar blog. * Come Away, Child article at the Adventures in Poor Taste blog. * Come Away, Child article at the Rogues Portal blog. * Come Away, Child article at TrekCore. category:tOS comics